Frosty Drabbles & Crossovers
by Crysania Fay
Summary: I'm bringing this over from the Crossover section so the people that don't look in that section can have a chance to read this too.
1. Doing the Right Thing

These drabbles will mostly be centered on any and all stories dealing with the Christmas Holidays. Rise of the Guardians and The Santa Clause being two of my favorites, they will most likely be the driving force. If you have any plot bunnies, please let me know in a review (I don't always see the PMs). This first one is from **The Santa Clause (1994).**

* * *

**Doing the Right Thing**

"Are we doing the right thing Neil? Taking away Scott's visitation rights? I mean, what was so bad about Charlie believing in Santa?" Laura's voice has the tone of 'This has gone on so long, I can't remember why we're even here in the first place.'

"Oh come on Laura. Don't you remember when you first stopped believing in Santa Claus?" Dr. Neil Miller sits nonchalant watching his wife fret over the fact that their basically stealing away Scott's son. He doesn't think about the fact that Scott and Charlie love each other, nor that Charlie is all that Scott has left. All he sees is that Charlie, at age five, still believes in mythical storybook characters that he himself stopped believing in when he was three.

Scott comes running into the room at that moment looking for all intents and purposes like Jolly Ol' Saint Nick himself. Huffing slightly, snow white beard quivering, he asks, "Where's Charlie? I need to speak with him."

Neil can't believe what he's seeing. '_This is exactly the reason why he shouldn't be looking after Charlie. He's gone completely around the bend...' _Instead, all he states is, "He's inside with the judge."

At about that moment, the judge's chamber doors open and Charlie steps out. As soon as he see's his dad he can't help but shout, "DAD!" Running up, Charlie is lifted into the air and placed on his father's hip. He whispers softly into Scott's ear, "Don't worry dad. I told the judge everything."

Scott can admit to himself that he feels a slight bit of dread at that. "Everything?"

Charlie grins like he's done the best thing in the world, that by telling the judge about their trip to the North Pole and about Scott being the new Santa, everything in the world will be just fine. Charlie's innocence is both breathtaking and heartbreaking all at the same time. "Yeah, everything! I told him about the ride in the sled and meeting Curtis and Comet! Now that he knows everything, he'll make sure everything's alright."

_"In light of the season, I find it hard to come to this decision, but make it I must. I feel that it is in the child's best interest that Scott Calvin's visitation rights be revoked until such a time as a hearing can take place. Mr. Calvin, you are not to call nor write to your son. Any and all visitations must be made and approved through Laura and Dr. Neil Miller. Do you understand these terms?"_

Scott can feel his heart breaking as the judge finishes stating his decision. He can't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that his ex-wife has just taken away his pride and joy. Though to be fair, Scott really feels like it's Neil's fault. The guy can't seem to understand that Charlie is a _child_ and children have imaginations.

So what if he believes there's a Santa?!

So what if he thinks he's the son of the new Father Christmas?!

What difference does it make to Neil?

Scott can't stand the thought that this psychiatrist is stealing his baby boy away... but all he can do is watch as Laura and Neil grab Charlie's hands and start to walk away. It breaks his heart to hear his son ask, _"Why isn't daddy coming too? What's going on mom?" _and hearing Laura start to explain, "_It's alright hun. But you see_... _your dad isn't aloud to come see you anymore..."_

His heart breaks more to hear his son start crying and yelling for his dad.  
_  
_Scott wishes once more that he had never stepped foot outside on Christmas Eve.

* * *

I've been getting so many drabbles and short stories running through my head lately, that I'm finally going to start posting them. I offer no assurance that they will be in any kinda order, nor will they be for all the same series or theme. They will just come as they trickle into my head and out my fingers...

As a side note for all my readers of **Shattering Mirrors: The Rewrite**, PLEASE don't give up on me. I plan to start redoing it soon. Life has been busy in so many ways and I haven't been into comics much lately... I'll get there eventually...


	2. Meetings

**Rise of the Guardians/ The Santa Clause 3**

* * *

_Set before RotG movie and after TSC3_

Looking at the kid playing in the wind, riding through the snowflakes as he waves his shepherd's crook; the elder Jack Frost can't help but wonder if he was like that once. _Innocent and free._ The boy (who looks to be only a mere teenager) seems to delight in causing as much mischief as he himself does. Though the older of the two can tell that the boy does it for fun and not as a way to cause mayhem, Jack is sure that given half the chance, the child could wreak some massive damage to those around him.

He'd been watching the boy for a while now, and couldn't help but ache for the bitterness he saw in the eyes as the boy was never acknowledged or noticed or heard by the townsfolk.

The Elder Frost could at least be seen by everyone.

* * *

Short and unfinished - I know. But it's just about to hit midnight and I have to work 12 hours tomorrow... I've got an idea of where I'm going with this, so don't worry. I'll update it tomorrow.


	3. Boys and Their Toys

Sorry about the long wait. You know when you think you have all the time in the world? Or that you at least have some time off of work to get something done? Yeah... That was me. And then I was suddenly working almost around the clock... TT_TT The only good thing is the fact that I'll have a nice check before the holidays...

**Blackkyu,** **Golden feathers Edward, comfychairs, Frostchild, and Virginia - **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys made my day with all of them. ^_^

**azwolfe** - LOL, I know. I should know by now not to make a promise like that...

**Jokermask18** and **JackFrost101** - This one's for you two!

(BTW, if you read Scott's parts in Tim's "The Tool Man Taylor" voice, it works better... I can't hear him any other way...)

* * *

Toothiana isn't too sure what it is about boys and their toys, but she isn't surprised when she comes around the corner of the hallway leading to the sleighs, only to find both North and Scott discussing which of their rides is the better of the two.

"Mine is large and rocket power. You? You drive small _feminine_ sleigh." North says with a jaunty sneer, his Russian accent thick and loud.

"Ohh?! Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Scott tilts his head left then right while making a grunting laugh. "At least _mine_ doesn't need an extra boost to get going. _My_ reindeer need no help." Thrusting his chest out like he's provided the better point, Scott pats his sleigh slightly on the rump like it was Comet. "Besides, I think I have the better design _and_ paint job. Kids all over the world can't mistake _me_ for a fighter jet."

They glare at each other, red suit to red suit. Tooth is about to step in and break them up when suddenly Jack comes careening around the corner behind her. She barely manages to get out, "JACK! Slow down!" before he's standing before both Santas. "North! I need to get out of here quick! _Please_ can you give me a ride?! It'll be faster than North Wind."

Both North and Scott turn and stare at the white-haired youth. Then they look at each other. North barks out a laugh, "HA! See?! Jack knows that I have faster sleigh!"

Scott can't let that go. Voice gaining that guttural sound to it again he cries, "Faster?! Oh, no, no, no. _I_ have the faster sled. I bet I could make the Christmas Run in twelve parsecs."

Nicholas St. North, being of Cossack and Bandit learnings, knew when a challenge was laid down. Though he wasn't sure what a 'parsec' was, he was чертовский sure that his mighty reindeer could -and better yet, _would- _beat Scott Calvin's _puny _reindeer.

"Fine!" North cries out, "We race! See who beats who. When you finally pass finish, I be waiting for you with nice cup of hot chocolate."

Knowing that he's just been declared the loser before they've even begun, Scott grunts. "Aroo?! Ah, ha!" He laughs again. "And when _you_ finally pass the finish, you can kiss my shiny green and gold sleigh!"

They shake on it and precede to get the Yetis and Elves to get the sleds prepared to race.

* * *

Jack and Toothiana stand therse forgotten as the two jolly men walk off.

Jack shakes his head briefly, "Was I just ignored?! I _really_ need to get out of here quick!" Before Tooth can even ask why he doesn't just ask Bunny, Jack has taken flight through one of North's many tunnels headed for the open air.

* * *

Not a moment later, echoing throughout all of Santoff Claussen, is a loud, "JACK!"

**Next: Bunny meets Bunny **(Virginia, your comment had the wonderful effect of producing a MEAN scene in my head between those two. XD I've already started typing it up. It's going to be _great_!)


End file.
